Subject: Reaper No666
by ZobbleStone
Summary: Awakening in a cylinder with no memories of life and limited knowledge you, a weaponised ceature must try to survive in a world of robots, heroes and villains. This story begins with you as an antagonist but whick side will you choose in a fight for survival.


**Subject: Reaper No.666 Chapter 0 **

**Prologue **

**I don't own any of the games or references that may occur in this story, I only own any OC's that show up and the story itself.**

**Please keep this fact in mind for when you read this story and note that I'm not very knowledgeable with the game we start out in.**

...

...

...

**Subject: Reaper No.666**

**Subject appears to be stable but brain activity is higher than should be possible in the specimen and muscles appear to be less developed than the previous subject but the claws appear to be sharper on this one. Skin pigment appears to be albino in all places except where the hair should be, teeth are sharp and are mostly fangs but a few herbivorous ones have grown towards the back as if it could consume chlorophyll. Quills appear to be growing out of the hardened back of the specimen with sharp ends and ridged bases. **

**Physical abnormalities when compiiared to previous specimens include:**

A lack of a bladed tail

A lack of a bone mask

A head of hair

A beard

Ridges at the base of quills

Muscles that appear ready to fire the quills

A lack of gills

A pair of extra limbs on the upper torso with an unknown purpose

A higher brain activity than Subject: Alpha

An unarmored torso

**This subject is ready to be moved into live testing before movement into Pack Program.**

...

...

...

**Subject: Reaper No.666 Chapter 1 **

**The awakening**

...

...

...

My first thoughts after awakening are 'give me two more hours' but immediately after I notice that I cannot move my limbs and that my vision was very blurry in this very bright environment. After a few moments my arms begin sleepily obeying my mental commands, albeit slowly and heavily, to scratch the salt from my eyes and once my eyes were clear I got my first view of my surroundings.

My first view was that I was suspended inside a hollow cylinder of glass and of my now unnaturally white hands that had claws that didn't belong on a human, I looked down at myself and all my skin was that colour. My nails were replaced by hooked claws similar to those on a cat and I had a second pair of arms but these ones were different from my dexterous ones in that instead of forearms, I had a long curved, inwards facing, extremely sharp blades with a sharp tip, that went from elbow onwards to a length just shorter than my original pair of forearms. My back was hardened like stone but hade muscled growths sticking out that looked as if they could fire the arrow shaped, forty five centimetre, sharpened quills that stuck out of them.

After I had finished examining myself I came to terms with the fact that I was conscious with an understanding of science, certain software games, certain board games, television, that I was hoping to join a cult and basic biology that included humanity along with a name to answer by but that was it, no parents, no home, no pets and oddly enough happy that I didn't know my brother, which was odd because I didn't know I had one before that thought.

Once I was acquainted with my new physical and mental status I noticed that I was upright 'how did I not notice this sooner? I was certain that I was sleeping on my back' and that I was suspended above the metal floor of the cylinder but within arms reach of the glass around me. I reached out and found traction before looking further than my containment to a white hallway with an approaching double doorway, looking behind me showed that my containment was being pushed forward by a full body hazmat suit wearing giant that was triple my hight with shoulders that were so wide that it would be very unlikely that this being was female.

It was at this time that I tried to get the attention of this person by climbing to the glass ceiling of this cylinder where the being could possibly see me through their shiny faceplate and I tapping on the glass.

...

This action was ineffective so instead I reeled back my bladed arms and struck the glass with all my might expecting a thud loud enough to catch the being's attention, this is not what happened. What happened was a sudden screeching noise, like tarring metal, deafened me enough to cover my ears with my hands in pain and my bladed arms were sticking clean through the glass ceiling to their elbows with my blades upright in the open air.

Needless to say I caught the being's attention in my action along with getting my arms stuck impaled through my containment but the reaction from the being wasn't one I was expecting. They leapt back suddenly and put their right hand to the side of their head while crouching low to appear smaller while shivering slightly. Slowly after that I removed my hands from my ears and put them to the glass while staring at the being, my mouth closed and my quills facing away from them while I tried to slowly pull my blades out of the glass.

This time the screech was quieter as I slowly pulled my blades out of the glass but it took longer and took very difficult pushes from my hands. Once my blades were released the screeching was replaced by a faint hissing and I fell to the floor of my containment cylinder with a resounding thud. My landing wasn't graceful as I landed on my quills with a resounding *CRACK* as my quills snapped but I got up into a quadruped stance with my blades folded, then a bipedal stance as I turned to look at the pieces of snapped quill on the floor below me.

Reaching down I carefully picked up my quills one by one and placed them in my right hand before neatly placing them in a pile in front of me and picking them up with my right foot and getting back into my bipedal stance and glancing at my back to reveal that my quills were already regrowing. Turning back to the being in front of me, I walk to the glass wall and place my right hand on the glass with hope that the being will repeat the gesture to me.

The being slowly approached, crouched down in front of me and moved their left gloved hand to mine while firmly keeping their right on the side of their head. I did not understand the returning gesture and tilted my head to the side before retracting my hand and tapped my stomach in hope that they would understand this gesture before I flattened my quills to my back and began lying down and curling up, shivering slightly from the cold of the draft that hadn't been present before this encounter.

The being stood, removed their right hand from their head before resuming their pushing of the cylinder towards the intended location, wherever that may be, with renewed vigour and a faster pace then previous as I began falling asleep.

...

...

...

I awaken multiple times to curl up tighter in the cold before the destination is reached and once it is I awaken to see a second being in a hazmat suit however this new being was also wearing a reflective vest, a yellow helmet and a tool belt. This second being had a feminine body and was applying something I recognise as tape to the holes in my containment before backing up and moving to the side as my containment is pushed into a small room gets sprayed with a thick smoke that heats up my containment to a good enough temperature that I uncoil and take a bipedal stance with my blades still folded though and the smoke outside my containment is vacuumed away before the doors in front of us are opened to a small research laboratory that has a small holding cell in the centre. My containment was pushed against it and began shaking, forcing me into a quadruped stance, as the containment is slowly tilted onto it's side with the metal floor connecting to the holding cell and opening as I cautiously begin checking if the door will stay open and search the holding cell for 'threats', whatever those are.

Upon entering the cell fully the door to my containment cell slams shut loudly and making me flare my quills defensively with four of the shooting straight through the door, shattering the metal and impaling halfway through the glass ceiling of my previous containment but apart from the quiet sound of the door shattering, the impact was silent. I can feel new quills growing in to replace the fired ones as I move into a combat stance with my blades unfolded and ready to strike as my right foot kicks forward sending the broken spines straight through the glass of my previous containment, shattering it and giving me a method of escape while also impaling into the legs of the being that brought me here, making them fall backwards into unconsciousness.

I rushed to check the being but I couldn't find a pulse so I backed away and searched my surroundings, quills still flaring in every direction. The lab was one that relied almost solely on old computers with fat screens but also had a few stethoscopes and microscopes. All those behind the computers were in more skintight variants of the hazmat suit I recognised and had clear face masks. I could see that most of them were male with a few exceptions but all were facing me with fear written on their faces that had me stop flaring my quills, leaving the resting against my back as I move into a quadruped stance with my blades helping me balance as I backed away slowly under one of their desks seeking a warmth that disappeared when I left the cells.

Just as I began curling below the desk, one of the researchers begins slowly coming closer while not making any threatening or sudden movements. They had a feminine frame and a friendly smile on their face as they approached.

When they were within an arms length they reached around and picked me up, holding me close and sharing their warmth making me coil around her comfortably before the other researchers picked up the courage to approach as well. As they approached a person I didn't recognise walked into the room with orange hair and a suit with an unknown function.

The researcher that was holding me passed me over to the lady? And backed away while I curled up in her arms as she walked away with a 'cloaked' figure following silently but I looked directly at her with a warning glare and a quill pointed in her direction in case she tried anything but didn't get the chance as the 'lady' carrying me spoke.

The 'lady' used an agitated tone when saying "Come out Sombra, you're presence is agitating the specimen."

The unknown presence now registered as 'Sombra' replied by first de-cloaking and immediately after to speak in an uneasy tone when saying "How could it have seen me-" and getting cutoff when a quill flies threw her hair and impales itself into the wall behind her with the rest of the quills facing in her direction immediately after and a new one growing into place where the old one was fired.

I did not know who this was but they appeared to be a threat with that purple gun in her right hand and the hard-light keypad below her left hand. Of course they tried raising their gun at me but the 'lady' pointed it away with one hand and as she was about to speak I unknowingly shifted my skin pigment to camouflage to the suit the lady was waring while my quills retracted and I became still.

The 'lady' spoke reassuringly towards 'Sombra' before inspecting me with a smirk at what she assumed was an attempted recreation of an ability I had just seen before they both continued walking.

I was curious towards the hallway surrounding us as we kept passing doorways before stopping at a metal one and knocked on the door. The heavy metal music that could be heard on the other side stopped as the door opened to reveal a skull masked, black hooded figure with white tips on the fingers of his black gloves.

He looked at both women briefly before glancing at me and opening the door wider to allow them through to a room with three wardrobes, a black coffin where a bed should be and a table with four chairs where he and the two women in his presence sat once the door was closed before speaking in a gruff, gravelly voice.

The 'Reaper' began by asking "What's with the new suit?"

'Sombra' replied before the lady could by saying "It's not a new suit, it's one of Moira's pet projects".

The 'Reaper' in the room replied by asking "Which one, the bioweapon project or the mutation project?"

Before any of them could reply my skin pigmentation returned to default and my quills extended to a ready position where I could point them in a direction and fire, my blades unfolded into a position that they were able to be seen and couldn't stab 'Moira' and I moved off Moira, onto the chair beside her as I began stretching my limbs one at a time incase someone attacked and I moved around each of my quills individually in a wave pattern from neck to legs before resting against my back in a non threatening manner. Just as I was about to curl up, a scent was brought to my attention as I sniffed the air and Moira held up a piece of raw meat which I turned to and began tearing chunks out of before chewing and swallowing but avoiding to touch the bit between her fingers.

Once I was done with the meat I began curling before quickly aiming a quill at the 'Reaper' when he lowers his stance in surprise to encountering my presence and just as I was about to fall asleep an unnoticed presence in the room wraps a blanket around be before picking me up and placing me on her lap as I begin drifting off to sleep.


End file.
